Team OOOP (Triple OP)
by nathanb3300
Summary: After achieving their dreams Naruto, Sasuke, Garaa and Kakashi get bored with their lives and want to do something new. Fast forward a bit and now they are hunters in training learning how to defend a world they don't particularly care about. Kinda crack fic, if anyone wants to make a serious story out of this go for it. For my own entertainment
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night in the massive village of Konoha. Everyone was relaxing and doing their own thing.

For some this involved eating all you can eat bbq and for others this meant visiting a hot spring. Unfortunately for the women trying to enjoy some privacy, a group of 4 old geezers spent their time conducting 'research'.

Of these 4 men, 3 of them were in their 70's while the last one clearly should have died years ago. The identities of these fossils were Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara 'whatever his last name is' and Kakashi Hatake.

They are disiples of the one true super pervert Jiraya. However, unlike their fallen master, they have perfected the art of peeping. Kakashi mastered Obito's Sharingan to the point where he can have his eyes view the beautiful naked women while the rest of his body is in a different dimension. This lets him talk freely to his companions sharing the view as he used the justu for them as well.

* * *

"This is boring as shit!" yelled Naruto seemingly out of nowhere.

His former sensei was a bit surprised with the outburst and spoke down to him "Jiraya would be disappointed in you."

"Hn, I agree with Kakashi. I vaguely remember you saying just 2 months ago that peeping would never get boring." Sasuke snided.

The blonde ex-Hokage closed his eyes and thought of a better way to articulate his thoughts. "What I mean is that life is boring now that there is world peace, we are married to shitty wives and produced bitch ass kids. I want to go back to glory days when we did nothing but fight. I want to be young and single again."

"You are right my wife sucks and is pretty much a Mary Sue." The ex-Kazekage spoke in agreement.

"What was your wifes name again," questioned Sasuke.

Garaa let out a laugh "doesn't fucking matter to be honest."

Kakashi did his signature eyesmile and lectured his younger perverts "This is why I told you 3 to never get married. All 3 of you only got to live life having sex with one women while I was able to sample the world."

"Hn, at least we can still get it up." The Uchiha fired back.

Naruto let out a bunch a giggles and responded "You have never held boobs in your entire life Sasuke you can't talk."

Sasuke grounded his teeth in anger, how was he supposed to know that Sakura would never grow boobs. He started dating her at 17 so he thought she still had a year or 2 of growth left in her. His biggest regret in life was turning down Ino as a child. She grew up to be a bombshell and become the first winner of the Miss Element beauty pageant

"Me on the other hand had Hinatas melons to play with whenever I felt like it. If only her personality wasn't so boring, I literally could do no wrong in her eyes. The best part about pranks are the reactions you get but whenever I pranked her she would just get horny. Not that bad at first but it gets old fast."

Gaara snaped his fingers abruptly "Hey I got an idea! but im not sure if its possible. Sasuke you said that you were able to develop your eyes to the same level as Kagura right?"

"That is correct."

"Well from what Naruto has told me about your fight with her, she was able to transport you guys to different dimensions right?" Continuing on without hearing a response "Well why don't we try finding another world that is less shitty than this one?"

"Lets do it!" exclaimed the residual knucklehead.

"Hn, its possible I feel millions of different worlds when using my eyes to change dimensions. The only problem is finding a world with humans."

Kakashi, being the most likely to die first out of the group, let out his concern "If we were to explore a new world with new babes we should probably do it with new bodies. Preferably ones with working dicks."

Naruto let out a shit eating grin "Me and Sasuke can do that by combining our sun and moon powers. But are we all in agreement to do this? Give me a fuck ya if your down."

"Fuckkk yaaa!" chorused the 3 other old dudes.

"Ok so should we create dead bodies here so our family and friends have closure?"

"Fuckkk thattt!" was yelled by the same the 3 fossils.

"Alrighty then lets stop checking out ass and get to work. Kakashi send our eyes back to our bodies." Naruto barked out the orders with fire in his eyes not seen in decades. The legendary Naruto was back and ready for ass kicking round 2.

"No wait!" yelled Garaa, but it was too late as the 4 pairs of ends went back into the bodies in the pocket dimension.

"What the fuck Garaa!" screamed everyone besides the sand user. "Put your dick back in your pants we got work to do." Garaa followed the order of their unofficial blond leader and put his little tanuki back in his pants.

"I just want to say that is gross, this dimension exists within my eyes so if you came you would have literally given me a facial." Spoke Kakashi with sharp and pissed tone.

"Hn, moving on here is the plan. I will project a sample of each world in front of you Kakashi. Use your Sharingan and tell me when you see a suitable world."

Nodding in agreement Sasuke projected a hologram that started to quickly shuffle through different worlds.

After about a thousand different worlds Kakashi finally said stop. "This world looks to be inhabited by pirates fighting to get a huge treasure."

"Thats kinda gay not gonna lie but bookmark it." Spoke Naruto.

Another couple thousand passed by before Kakashi spoke again this time in excitment. "Ok this is the one for sure guys. They have two species of humans that are still able to fuck each other. One are normal humans while the other consists of humans with animal like traits like horns or tails! Imagine railing a girl from behind one hand holding her pony tail and the other hand grabbing her actual tail!"

The other 3 said nothing and just looked at each other in contemplation.

Finally Naruto spoke up, "I personally would be grabbing ass or tits but different strokes for different folkes." He paused and states "It has potential, anything else you can tell us about the world?"

"Well it is highly advanced technology wise but the fighters of the world are significantly weaker than us. There is moderate peace but there is a constant threat from these mindless black creatures. However, even the strongest of these creatures look to be defeated by a run of the mill jounin."

Naruto frowned at that thought, he loved fighting and wanted to go up against some skilled opponents.

"Naruto I don't particularly care about fighting. I wasted my youth chasing after Itachi when I could have been playing the field. I'm not looking for difficult fights like you are. This world seems intresting enough for me."

Naruto nodded and look to his other 2 companions to see their opinion. From their unintrested faces he could tell he was the only one that truly cared to find strong conflict.

"I see well would you guys still keep me company in a career that involves fighting?"

"Of course dobe, since we will be so overpowered picking up chicks will be easy. Plus in order to meet the hottest fighters we would have to join the occupation. I don't know about you but I can't fuck a civilian." Sasuke quickly answered. "Plus we can make our bodies weaker so fights can give us a small challenge."

"Fuck ya, Sasuke you a genius, I'm down for this world what about you Garaa?"

"I'm down only if I get dibs on the main character."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What the fuck Garaa?" question a highly confused Naruto "what does that even mean?"

Garaa suddenly got pre-Shippuden level serious. "Look you 3 were important from the start I was only added at the like the 3rd arc plus I ended up marrying some faceless Mary Sue. This time around I get to be the protagonists main love interest."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Whatever, Sasuke just send us down" sighed a still confused Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

The group of 4 blinked into existence in the middle of a quiet forest. If they had any knowledge of geography they would have known that they were at the outskirts of Vale.

"This world feels different, there is no chakra in the air," Naruto noted.

The rest of the group just rolled their eyes at the pointless observation. Sasuke being the poet he was replied elegantly "no shit, what did you expect? For this world to have an alien fall from the sky and eat a fruit that turned her into a god. Then proceeds to birth 2 dudes who for some reason shared their power with humans instead of being rulers of the world?"

"Not to burst your bubble but we technically are aliens, we could repeat history. I know how much you wanted to birth Naruto's kids" remarked their old sensei. As he said this he looked around with his eyes and noted that the trees and fauna were all different than what they experienced back home.

Sasuke held himself back from casting Amaterasu and simply said nothing. He then decide to use his Rinnegan to study the weird energy coming from the birds in tree. His mind started to disect the atributes of the energy 'This energy is similar to Chakra, but lacks density and strength.'

"The sand here is garbage" complained the lone sand user in the group as he had already sent his faithful sand to grind up the ground.

"Whatever guys we can adjust later, right now we need info. I sense a shit load of people up north. Sasuke can you cruise up there and read people's souls?" Naruto the ever diligent leader was surprisingly the first one to get undistracted.

The successful avenger nodded and left via shunshin towards the civilization. The rest of the group sat down patiently and rested their weak knees and backs. You know old people problems.

Kakashi laid on his back and let out his signature eye smile, "I'm glad I was the sensei of both of you guys. Might Gai put so much effort into training his team and I did shit. But look at you guys now, strong enough to grab a person's soul from his or her body and get any info you need." He thought back to the times Gai would boast about his team and how it would defeat Team 7. 'Hahah hope heaven is youthful enough for you, you are gonna have to wait to get a rematch.'

"To be honest I think Asuma would have been a better sensei," Naruto shot back with some annoyance at the fact Kakashi was bragging about how little work he did to have his team be stronger than Gai's. "But I will say I prefer you to Kurenai or Gai."

"Are you gay or something? Even when I was blood thirsty and insane I thought Kurenai was smoking hot."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted out in indignation "She may be hot but I could tell she was a bitch and a feminazi."

 **Warning: Fucked up shit below read at your own descretion**

"That made hotter in my eyes," Gaara then released one of his rare psychotic grins, "back then I imagined her naked bloody form being lifted in the air with my sand so that she was basically being crucified. She would give me a glare of utmost defiance as small tendrils of my sand would dance around her body leaving numerous small cuts over her body. The blood would seep down her body and roll around her tits accentuating their size. I would then send my sand into her mouth to sand down her teeth until they were pretty much nonexistent. At this point bloody tears would be going down her face as she fought back the screams fully intent on not letting me me getting the satisfaction of hearing her scream."

By this point both Kakashi and Naruto were looking at each other unable to think of how to respond. They were flabbergasted at the horrific detail Garaa could recall a 50+ year old sexual fantasy. Not noticing their reaction as Garaa's eyes were glazed he continued speaking.

"I would then float myself up and stick my dick in her mouth while using sand to keep her mouth open and control the movements of her head. I would force her to deep throat me as I used my sand to roughly explore her ass and pussy. Her attempts of screaming would vibrate the head of my penis while I laughed in ecstasy. This would countinue intil I was ready to finish. I would take my dick out and finish directly on her blood red eyes. She would curse at me but her words would be unidentifiable gibberish as her lose of teeth made it impossible to speak. I continued to cut her up with my sand this time much more painfully. By now see would have already pissed and shit herself. I would continue to play around with her large breasts and ass until my dick was ready for the main course. Once fully erect again I would send her to the ground with her face in the sand and ass up. I would take the tendrils of sand out of her ass and pussy making sure that her ass was semi clean from the shit. I would alternate from sticking my dick in her bloodied vagina and her bloodied ass until I was satisfied. At this point I would stay strictly with pumping her in her ass. While doing this I would have the sand below us slowly take her body under it like quicksand. I would end her suffering by preforming Sand Burial and cumming at the same time when only her ass was above the sand."

There was a moment of silence from all 3 of the ex-ninjas. Kakashi was thinking of all the shit he went through in his career and this definitively took the throne of fucked up shit.

"Damn Garaa, you need some chill," droned Naruto.

An uncomfortable silence proceded as the group prayed for Sasuke to come back as fast as possible.

After 3 years/minutes of waiting Sasuke reappeared and took immediate took notice of the weird atmosphere. "Do I even want to know?" The solemn head shaking was all he needed to know. "Anyways I went through the memories of several people and understand all there is to know about this place. Since we are going to make new bodies I will just program this information into the bodies."

"Alright sounds good, how old should we make our bodies?" asked the leader of the group.

"I recommend making us around 16 1/2 if we are going to become hunters." Answered Sasuke, he gave a look to Naruto to prevent him from asking a question. "Hunters are pretty much this worlds equivalent to Shinobi, they usually begin attending a Hunters academy at the age of 17 and we missed the last class by like 4 months. Luckily we have 3 months to take a combat exam to gain admission for next years class."

Naruto beamed a grin almost unable to contain his excitment. "Can we change our appearance? New life, new look right?"

"Hn, ya henge into what you want to look like at age 25 and I can create bodies that will grow to look that way. Kakashi if you want to fuck furries you are gonna have become a Faunas."

Kakashi gave a nod and was able to deduce that Faunas were humans with animal traits. He then proceded to henge into what he looked like at the age of 25 only more wolf like. He wore his same active duty clothes but changed the green vest into a gray vest. Interestingly he opted to have a single eye with the other having his same scar and a empty eye socket.

"Change your ears back to human ears, most Faunas only have 1 animal trait so your tail should be good enough." After Sasuke's simple critique and another cloud a smoke Kakashi stood with an eye smile ready to get a working dick again. "One more thing people of this world use a thing called aura which is less flexible than Chakra, basically we all can only choose one ability to use with out suspicion and its called our Semblance."

"What! That's so lame!" cried out Naruto.

Kakashi eager for a new body ignored his blond student and thought about what ability he wanted to have. "Let me have Obitos ability to phase through stuff."

Sasuke nodded and motioned for Naruto to come closer, "give me your hand and just channel the sun power I can handle the rest." Naruto nodded and walked over. Within minutes a 16 year old version of Faunas Kakashi was created only he was completly naked.

Kakashi smiled at his new body and walked over. "Think you can add another inch?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes "no im not gonna deal with this shit we are all gonna get 7 inch dicks. It is more than enough. Alright who is next?"

Garaa simply henged himself to his 25 year old form with some differences. He was dressed the same as usual but lacked the dark rings around his eyes as well as the tattoo over his eye. He also changed his hair color to a sandy blonde similar to Temari's hair. "Fuck my dad," was his simple response to the unasked question "give me my sand."

Sasuke nodded and simply created the body for Garaa. "I'll go next" he spoke right after its completion. After repeating the process another body was created right next to Garaa's.

The 3 other dudes looked at the body Sasuke created to see that it looked like a fusion between Itachi and Madara. "I always wanted those lines under Itachi's eyes and I hated my stupid looking duck hair and Madara's mane was badass."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement, call Madara whatever you want but his hair was as killer as his skills. "What is your ability?" asked Naruto.

"My Eternal Sharingan but I only put the capability for illusions and the original movement tracking and copying." Naruto face palmed for asking such a dumb question, half of his conversations with the guy were about his eyes. Sasuke questioned back "what about you what ability do you want?"

Naruto thought about it for a second, his clones were his identity but that was to boring. "How about I get the ability to place a Hirashin marker on everything I touch? And the mark holds the appearance of the Uzumaki swirl and instead of a yellow flash it makes a red flash?"

Sasuke could only sigh 'of course the idiot would want a Semblence as complex as this.' "I'm just gonna give you the ability to stamp seals on things you touch. It's up to you to figure the rest of that shit out, just don't abuse it I know seals have limitless potential so don't start summoning the death god otherwise we will look suspicious."

Naruto nodded then proceded to create a shadow clone. The clone then henged into a 25 year old Minato with crimsom hair styled similarly to Jiraya's. He was also decked out in Minato's iconic coat only with black in place of white and dark red instead of light red. "I had my mom's face and my dad's hair last time so I thought I should switch this time around."

Everyone simply nodded at the explaination and Sasuke repeated the body creation process for the last time. Once done he started to cast illusions on the 4 naked bodies so that they wearing clothes similar to what the body owners wanted. "This will last 2 weeks so we have to buy clothes by then." The clothes their original bodies had were too big for the new bodies.

"You can create bodies and rip the souls out of people but you can't create clothes?" deadpanned Garaa. It simply didn't make sense to the soon to be blonde.

"Hn, shut up and come here." Sasuke growled and rip Garaa's soul out a little more aggressive than neccesary before placing him in the body. He then repeated the process to Naruto and Kakashi before creating a shadow clone to do the same to him.

Minutes later the group of 4 woke up in their new bodies feeling absolutely terrific. They felt weird knowing everything about the world as well as its language witch was significantly different to their own. The discomfort disappered quickly however. They all started to express their excitement for renewed youth in their own ways. Naruto yelled and danced, Kakashi started to touch himself, Garaa sat and thought about psycho shit, while Sasuke just sat there.

"Yo Naruto go seal up our dead bodies," requested Sasuke.

"Wait... hey Kakashi can we look at your face?" questioned Naruto. This was it the moment he has been dreaming of for years.

Kakashi simple nodded then blinked at the speed Naruto and Sasuke ran to his body. He laughed as they lifted mask after mask before reaching his face. The experession on their faces were downright comical.

"Kakashi! why did you even wear a mask? There is nothing wrong with your face!" Exclaimed the newly minted red head of the group. He tried for years to look under that mask expecting something disfiguring to be the cause of his sensei's almost religious protection of his face.

After giving his biggest eye smile of his life he responded "I simply wore a mask to make everyone curious. Do you know how much time people wasted trying to find out what is under my mask?"

At that moment the two former students thought about all the time they wasted as well as all the time their friends wasted. The amount of people this prank affected made Naruto go on his knees and bow. "This is the greates prank of all time, I thought I was the king of pranks but I have been deeply humbled."

"Its a shame that it didn't fully work out as expected. I planned to be late to my own funeral and let everyone see my face, I even had it in my will."

Naruto simply got up and walk to his dead body to grab an empty storage scroll to put all the bodies in. He initially had difficulty getting the scroll to work with his new energy source but after some simple modifications he got the scroll to seal the bodies.

"Ok now what? Do you guys want to split up and explore or stick together?" Naruto asks the other teenagers.

"Depends on what you want to do, I want to head straight to Menagerie and get some literal pussy." Spoke the lone Faunas.

"I want to go to the clubs in Vale, they apparantly are the best in the 4 kingdoms," answered Sasuke.

Gaara thought for a moment before responding "I have a strong feeling that I will meet the main character if I go with Sasuke so I will stick with him."

Everyone ignored the weird logic, Naruto and Kakashi have had enough of his shit for a while. Sasuke on the otherhand thought having a wingman would help especially since Garaa was crazy enough to land on grenades for him. He would help him get the main character as a trade, Uchiha pride dictated that you always repay debts. Distracting ugly girls so he can talk to the hot one is a big debt.

Naruto could tell everyone wanted to do their own thing. "Alright well I am going to Mistral, apparently they got this tournament coming up soon and I want in on the action." He was intrested in fighting this 'Invincible Girl' she looked exactly like his mother. "So lets meet up at an academy in 8 months? I'm thinking Beacon."

After a quick round of approvals the group of 4 went their seperate ways.


End file.
